First Anniversary
by VeryDazzlingMuggle
Summary: In which Percy and Annabeth finally get some pure fluff as they deserve, an old tradition is made new, Percy is a gentleman (for once), and Annabeth is speechless (also for the first time).


**Author's Note: Oh, wow, writing this gave me so many feels. This is pure fluff, I suppose, but I tried to make it more Percabeth so they weren't totally out of character. This pair will be the death of me, my goodness. But I love writing them, and I hope you love reading about them (otherwise why would you be reading this), so here's the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase, Rick Riordan does.**

 **(ooo)**

"Perseus Jackson, if you run me into a tree, I swear to the gods I will-"

"Relax, Wise Girl," Percy told Annabeth, his currently blindfolded girlfriend, with a laugh as he guided her across Camp Half-Blood. Tonight was their one-year anniversary, just a couple of weeks after the defeat of Gaea. Percy was leading Annabeth to a surprise. "Don't you trust me?"

Annabeth sighed. "Of course I trust you, Seaweed Brain," she said. "But you have to admit that if we were attacked by a monster, you wouldn't exactly have time to untie this extremely tight knot so I could see." Annabeth used her free hand (the one not being held by her boyfriend) to rub the back of her head. "In a fight, I would be defenseless and useless."

"First of all," Percy responded as he helped Annabeth when she stumbled a little, "you would _not_ be defenseless and useless. You could just untie the knot yourself, or just find another way to help me fight whatever monster decides it wants to kill us that time." Annabeth rolled her eyes (not that he could tell), but she knew he was right. "And second of all," Percy added, "the knot is not _too_ tight. It kept slipping off, so I had to make sure it stayed there."

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said as Percy stopped her and started to untie the blindfold. "What bothers me the most is not being able to see at _all_. It gives me the heebie-jeebies." Annabeth shuddered, remembering the incident in Tartarus when she had been blinded.

"Heebie-jeebies?" Percy asked with an amused smiled as he pulled the blindfold away and Annabeth turned to face him.

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest glared at Percy. "Don't make fun of me! I just _happened_ to say- oh, Percy." Annabeth gasped. She had finally realized where she and Percy were. Her eyes widened and she turned around in a circle slowly.

Percy had led Annabeth to the dock by the lake. Next to the water, an elegantly set table for two was lit by candlelight. Tied to the dock, a canoe gently rocked up and down. Lanterns floating in the dark blue water were letting off a yellowish-pinkish gold glow that illuminated the water around them. In the distance, the sun had almost disappeared, and a few lone stars twinkled above them.

When Annabeth turned back to Percy again, he smiled at her hopefully. "So," he said, "do you like it?"

Annabeth stared at him in disbelief. "Like it? No, I don't _like_ it." Percy's face dropped. "I _love_ it, Percy." Annabeth continued genuinely. "Thank you." Percy grinned goofily when Annabeth stepped forward and hugged him. "But how did you do all this yourself?" she asked when she pulled away.

"Well," Percy said. "You know how the Aphrodite girls are always obsessing about us?" Annabeth nodded. "All I had to do was ask if they would help me prepare for out anniversary and they started squealing and jumping up and down and stuff." Percy furrowed his brow. "It was actually kind of freaking me out a little." Annabeth rolled her eyes- both at her boyfriend and at the daughters of Aphrodite. "Anyway," Percy continued. "Wanna eat?"

Percy put his hand out and Annabeth took it with a smile. Percy led her over to the table and pulled out the chair. Annabeth sat down. "When did you turn into such a gentlemen, Seaweed Brain?" she asked teasingly as he sat down across from her.

Percy blushed but didn't say anything. Instead, he lifted the lids off the three platters. Inside the biggest was spaghetti, and the other two had olives and garlic bread. Annabeth picked up an olive and popped it in her mouth. She closed her eyes and smiled, savoring one of her favorite foods. "Mmm, olives. I'm starving. My stomach's been rumbling ever since we skipped dinner at the Mess Hall." Percy started serving her some spaghetti.

"Well, then, eat up!" Percy said with a grin. Annabeth picked up a fork and did what she was told to do. Soon, they had finished eating.

As Annabeth wiped her mouth delicately, Percy grabbed something from in his pocket.

Percy pulled out a sleek black box. Annabeth eyes widened. She knew it wasn't a ring, the box just wasn't that shape, but the thought that Percy had gotten her even _more_ made her very surprised.

"Annabeth?" Percy said to make her look him straight in the eye. "I wanted to get you something special so you would know how much you mean to me. I love you, Wise Girl, so I got you this." Percy was blushing, but Annabeth could tell he really loved her, just like she really loved him.

Annabeth picked up the box and opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw what Percy had given her. In the box lay a thin, shiny bracelet. Green and grey metal intertwined in loop, and a single pearl shone on the top. Annabeth opened the clasp and put it on, Percy watching her reaction carefully. With a smile, Annabeth realized that it fit nearly perfectly. It wasn't too loose, so that it wouldn't fall off during training or a fight, but it wasn't too tight, so Annabeth could hardly tell it was there. Annabeth looked at Percy her eyes shining.

"Gods, Seaweed Brain," she said jokingly. "I didn't know you were this rich."

Percy grinned, "Actually, Tyson made it for me. The pearl on the top is one from my dad. It works the same way the pearls from our first quest did. If you're every in life threatening danger, it will transfer you to, uh, well, me, actually," When Percy saw Annabeth's shocked face, he rushed on, "if you don't want it to bring you to me, that's okay, I mean, we can change it, so… uh, don't worry. I just wanted you to be brought to me so I could keep you safe, but… well," Percy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I hope you like it…"

Annabeth looked down. Her eyes started tearing up. Gods, what was this boy doing to her? She was _never_ this emotional. And here she was, crying because of all these _stupid_ emotions- but not all of them could be blamed on hormones. Gods, she loved him so much it hurt. Suddenly, all the tears started flowing out. Percy's eyes widened and he started panicking. "What's wrong? What'd I do?" he asked urgently. Annabeth almost never cried. He grabbed her hand. "Wise Girl, what's wrong?" he pleaded. Annabeth looked up at him. Her mascara was running, and she kept sniffling.

But her eyes surprised him. Instead of sad or mad, her eyes sparkled with joy. "You don't get it, Seaweed Brain. I'm not upset. I'm happy," Annabeth said between sniffles. "Well, actually, I am a little upset." Her voice turned frustrated, but not mad. "Who do you think you are? You're getting me _so many gifts_. And I barely got you anything for your birthday this morning. I mean, really, Percy. Are you _trying_ to make me look like a bad girlfriend?" By now Annabeth had stopped crying, but she was now looking annoyed at her boyfriend. Percy grinned as he stood up and pulled Annabeth into a hug.

"How could you _ever_ be a bad girlfriend?" he whispered into her ear. "You're the best person I know." Annabeth hugged her boyfriend tightly, not ever wanting to let go, and smiled.

"But there's one more thing." Percy added. "Don't worry, it's not a gift," he reassured his girlfriend. "I thought I'd take you out on a canoe." Annabeth nodded and grinned.

As the couple glided out onto the lake, Annabeth watched Percy controlling the water to push them along.

"Ever since you arrived at camp you've been good at canoeing." Annabeth mused. "Actually," she said thoughtfully, "that was the _only_ thing you were good at, wasn't it?" Annabeth looked at Percy with a seemingly innocent expression, but he saw that she was teasing him.

Percy shoved her playfully, which caused the boat to sway and tip, "Shut up. I'm a son Poseidon. I'm not good at racing or planting or fighting. I'm good with _water._ "

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "And that's oh so impressive, Seaweed Brain," she sarcastically.

"Actually, it _is_ ," Percy pointed out. "But yes, it had sounded better in my head."

Annabeth laughed. A full on, care free, joyous laugh. Percy smiled, looking at his girlfriend. It was not very often that Percy heard that kind of laugh from his girlfriend, but it always put a smile on his face. Annabeth had noticed that Percy was staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" Annabeth ask.

"Cause you're beautiful," Percy responded. Annabeth looked at him like 'are you serious?' After a minute they both burst out laughing, though Percy continued, "Seriously though, you _are_ beautiful."

Annabeth shook her head, slapping him playfully on the arm, causing the boat to sway gently. "Shut up," she said quietly. When Percy opened his mouth to point out that she was, in fact, beautiful, she continued with a low voice, "I'm serious. I swear that tree over there just giggled, and a bush had _eyes_ during dinner. But, no, I don't think they're monsters. Probably just Piper's sisters." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Percy looked at her, shocked. "They're _spying_ on us?" he whispered, his eyes wide.

"Of course they're spying on us," Annabeth whispered back. "You literally asked them to set this up for you. Not that I'm not grateful, of course, but I wish they didn't have to watch us the whole time."

Percy grinned mischievously, and Annabeth could almost literally see a light bulb go off in his mind. "Well, I know a place where we can go that they can't follow us…"

Annabeth looked at him. "Really? Where? I can't think of any-" Annabeth's eyes widened with realization. "Oh, gods, Percy, no, it's too cold- AAHHH!"

With a splash, Percy turned the canoe over to dump the couple into the lake.

Once underwater, Percy looked around with a grin to find Annabeth- but he couldn't see her. _Where is she?_ Percy worried. All of a sudden, someone grabbed him from behind. Percy panicked at first, but then saw a strand of blond hair floating in front of his face. Turning his head, he saw Annabeth pointing at her mouth frantically- she was running out of air. Percy winced and summoned the air bubbles to form a giant hamster ball bubble around them. Annabeth was going to be so mad at him for dumping her in the water.

In the bubble, Annabeth glared at Percy while taking huge breaths. "What. The. HADES. Percy? You could have at least warned me that you were going to _flip us over_." Annabeth frowned. "Shoot, Marcy's gonna kill me." Shrugging uncomfortably, Annabeth looked down at her borrowed, now wet, dress. Knowing Percy had planned something tonight, she had asked her sister Marcy to borrow a dress. Personally, Percy thought she still looked really pretty in the knee-length white and grey sundress and her hair pulled to the side with bobby pins, but he had to admit that a wet dress and hair would be rather uncomfortable.

Percy looked at her sheepishly, but still smiled. "Yeah, sorry, tell her I'll pay for it. But about warning you, what would be the fun in that?" He smirked. "Besides, you figured it out anyway."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she was no longer mad. "Fine, whatever." She looked around. "You were right for once, though. They can't follow us here."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Right _for once_?"

Annabeth gave him a grin as he scooted over to her.

"Wait," Annabeth interrupted him as he leaned forward. "Before you kiss me," Percy blushed awkwardly, his face a couple of inches from hers. Her breath smelled like fresh olives, which Percy secretly despised, but she managed to make it endearing. "I just wanted to say thank you. And…um, uh, I…" Annabeth stumbled over her words.

Percy elbowed her gently. "At a lost for words, Wise Girl? I do have that affect on people."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. I wanted to say I love you." Percy's eyes widened a little bit. Annabeth frowned. "You always ruin anytime I try to be sentimental."

"Hey. Give me some credit," Percy responded softly. "I love you too… more than you could know."

"Oh, I think I know." Annabeth poked him, a smile lighting her face again. "You're head over heels in love with me, Percy Jackson, it's obvious as night and day." Annabeth said with a grin before Percy pulled her closer to him and kissed her gently.

When he pulled away and she looked at him questioningly with her familiar bright grey eyes, it was easy for him to respond sincerely, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
